


LA devotee

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Eighteen year old Freddie is a teen dad to his five year old son,Caspian.he meets a local paramedic at the school his son attends,Freddie has Cystic fibrosis,he's been in and out of hospital getting tests done and having breathing treatments.whenever he gets sick,he makes himself take his son to school.he doesn't like it,he does it anyway,he is on a waiting list for new lungs.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**_CAST:_ **

**_Freddie bulsara(Cystic fibrosis),:18_ **

**_Caspian Bulsara(Freddies son):five_ **

**_Brian May(paramedic):Twenty_ **

**_John deacon(Teacher):23_ **

**_Roger taylor(ta:Teaching assistant):24_ **

**_George michael(Freddies landlord):28_ **

**_Danny Adams(Dentist,Freddies dad):40_ **

_**Scotty Adams(Danny's husband,Dentist,Freddies dad):41** _

_**......** _

** _Eighteen year old Freddie is a teen dad to his five year old son,Caspian.he meets a local paramedic at the school his son attends,Freddie has Cystic fibrosis,he's been in and out of hospital getting tests done and having breathing treatments.whenever he gets sick,he makes himself take his son to school.he doesn't like it,he does it anyway,he is on a waiting list for new lungs.  
_ **

** _......._ **

** _November 2nd 1990,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm eighteen.I'm a teen dad to my five year old son,Caspian.I have Cystic fibrosis,it affects my lungs quite a lot.i'm on the waiting list for a double lung transplant,i'm in and out of hospital.Caspian doesn't like it when i have to go into hospital for two weeks,he stays with my landlord.I rely on medication and a nasal cannula to keep me alive,i wear a mask out in public to prevent me getting sick and passing it onto Caspian.

I'm already up and dressed,put in my cannula,grabbed my mask."Caspian",i call"comin' daddy!",i hear his giggle.he's dressed already,"ready for school?",i ask."yes daddy!",he says.i grab my flat keys,car keys too.I put my mask on,I was pregnant with Caspian.i was fourteen and pregnant.my parents weren't to happy,but of course i was raped when i got pregnant with him then diagnosed with Cystic fibrosis at fifteen years old.

I buckled Caspian into his car seat,"daddy?",i look over to my son"yes prince?",i say."Can i have my teddy?",he asked."of course.My little prince",I tickled his tummy,he giggles,i hand him his teddy,pulled up to the school.i got him out.grabbed my keys."Caspian,hold my hand",i warned.he took my hand,I walk to him to his class."Morning freddie and Caspian",his teacher,John says"hey John",i smile.

"go on Cas",i say.I watched him,"How have you been Freddie?",John asked"okay,haven't slept much",i say."Why?",he asks"are you my dad?",i sass"shut up",he laughs."Freddie,you know i care about you,you told me when you were diagnosed with CF",he says"i know John",i say."Freddie,give me the truth,why haven't you been sleeping?",he asked.i pull down the mask,"another chest infection?",he asked."yeah,its been keeping me up all night.",i say.

"Freddie,you shouldn't be here,you should be at home resting",he says."I can't John,i've got no other family John,my parents work full time,they were upset i was raped,didn't tell them,until i got pregnant with Cas.they haven't forgiven me yet"i say."come here",John hugged me."Freddie,go to your parents,i'll keep Caspian behind after school",he says"thank you",i say."its fine Freddie",he says.

"go",he says."alright,give this to Caspian",i say.i hand over the teddy bear"its the only thing he has of me,he hates it when i'm not with him",i say.i got in my car,hit the wheel a few times.I drove to my parents,Rang the doorbell,please be home.

"Freddie?!",dad(Danny) says"yeah,its me",i say."what are you doing here?",he asked"to see you and papa,I know i fucked up when i was fourteen,i was scared to tell you i was raped,scared you would kick me out",i say"Freddie,listen to me,we were only upset with you because you didn't tell us you were raped until you were three months",he says.

"i'm sorry",i say."Don't be Freddie,its alright",dad says.he hugged me,he let me in."is papa home?",i ask"No,he's working"i nodded."he's still mad at you,i forgive you on my and his behalf",dad says.papa walks in"what's he doing here?",he asks"i forgave him on our behalf,do it before he starts crying again,he's our son",dad says."where's my grandson?",dad asked"at school",i say.

"i'll come back with you",dad offered."thanks dad,you don't have to",i say.i grabbed my car keys,got in my car,drove back to the school,dad followed me anyway"Dad,go home,papa's mad at me,go home",i say."No Freddie i wont go home,you're my son"he cups my cheeks,i adjusted my cannula."i'm sorry dad",i say"Freddie,stop apologising.you're forgiven.I love you a lot Freddie",he says."I love you too dad",i say.

I made dad stay by his car,I walk to my sons class."Cas",i say"daddy!",he says"come here",i say"well?",John asked"my papa still hasn't forgiven me,dad has.",i say."my dad's outside,i want him to go home",i say"i'll talk to him",John says"thank you John",i say."go find Roger,he wants to talk to you about Cas",I nodded.found Roger"hey Rog",i say"hey Freddie",he says."you wanted to talk about Cas",i say.

"yeah,well,i would like to say,he doesn't really play with other kids,he was more reserved and attached to John today",he says"yeah,because i went to my parents",i say."Cas,hates it when i leave",i say,picking him up,handing him his teddy."we'll go home soon",i tell Caspian,he nodded,snuggling me into me"careful darling",i say.i adjusted my cannula.

"Freddie are you feeling okay?",Roger asked"i can't breathe",i tell him,he took Caspian.John ran back in,I collapsed.choking on Mucus.

**_ an hour later,hospital _ **

I started coming round on a ventilator with it down my throat,"Freddie?",John,i look at him.The doctor came in,took out the tube.I sat up,"how're you feeling?"he asked"the heck happened?",i ask."you started choking on your Mucus,they ventilated you while waiting for you to come round",he says"where's Cas?",i ask"Daddy",i tried not to tear up"Cas",i say,he ran to me.i hugged him tightly,"i'm okay Prince",i say.

I look at John"i wont leave",he says."i promise,i'll stay",he says"thank you",i say.he picked up Caspian,"i should've listened to you John",i say"Freddie,i don't blame you for not listening",he says.My doctor walked in,"Freddie,you've got a visitor",Dr Hayes says"okay",i say.a paramedic came in."thought i'd come check up on you",he says"Brian",he says"freddie",i say weakly."you doing okay?",he asked."yeah for now,just feel really shitty",i say.

"i'm not his boyfriend,i'm his sons teacher",John says."my daughter looks up to you",Brian says to John."Louisa?",the other nodded.I sat up,Dr Hayes came back in."well,i looked at your X Rays,you did hit your head,no concussion",he says."what about the Mucus?",i ask."that's the thing Freddie,its shifted but you've gotta wait another few weeks for the transplant",he says.

"okay",i sigh sadly.Couldn't my day get any worse"John,can you Take Cas home for me",i hand him my keys"sure",he says."i'll even stay with Caspian for the night",he says"please",i say.We hugged."what's wrong?",he asked."so fucking close John,now i gotta wait for another few weeks to get the lungs",i say."oh Freddie",he says."Caspian,daddy's staying in hospital tonight",i say"and i'm taking you home",John says to him,Caspian nodded tiredly,i hand him the teddy.

John and Caspian left.The same paramedic came back in,i'm now relying on my cannula,i had done my meds this morning and the afflovest."hey,i thought you'd want some company?",he says"i would,",i say."so that little boy is your son?",he says"yeah,i'm a teen dad",i say."How old are you?",he asked."eighteen,i was raped at fourteen,got pregnant with him,my parents weren't happy,i got to three months when i told them",i say.

"do you remember what happened before you collapsed?",he asked"barely",i say."you did hit your head,earned yourself a nasty gash on the forehead.They ventilated you when we brought you in,also gave you a dose of Bronchodilators",he says."when were you diagnosed with CF?".he asked"i was fifteen,a year after Cas was born,he hates being separated from me because of my constant being hospitalised for choking,overdosing,treatments",i say.

"now,i've got to wait another few weeks to wait for a double lung transplant",i say.Dr Hayes discharged me,I changed."i'll drive you back",he says"i live in a flat",i say."address?",he asked"Kensington,Princeton court",i say."ah close to the hospital",he says"yeah,makes my life easier",i say.

_**(John,** Freddie)_

_"im on my way home"_

_**"Already?"** _

_"yeah,im getting a lift back,see you in five"_

"you and uh John seem close",he says"we are,he's like a brother to me,I went to him when i was told i have CF.Its only me and Caspian at home,nobody else,i don't attend school,i get sick,i still take Cas to school",i say.he dropped me off outside my building,i walk up to my flat."I'm home",i say"hey",John says"Hi",i say"is cas in bed?",i ask."yes he is",John says.

** _November 3rd 1990,Tuesday_ **

John stayed the night,I woke up to Caspian getting into bed with me"Good Morning",i smile"what's my little prince doing up early?",i ask"snuggle",he pouts."let daddy,get something warm on",i say.i grab my hoodie and put it on,I got out of bed,did my medications,afflovest too.put on my cannula,coughed into my arm.

"Morning",John says"Morning John",i say"do you want me to take Cas for you?",he asked"nah,i think i'll let him settle down for a day with me,have a boys day",i say."alright,see you later",he says"bye John",i say.Caspian ran to me,i made us breakfast,made myself a tea.My doorbell rang"p papa",i say."I wanted to apologise",he says"go ahead",i say"you hurt me yesterday,it felt like you didn't love me",i say."i'm sorry",he says,he hugged me."I love you papa",i say."i love you too",he says.

"why isn't Cas at school?",he asked"letting him settle,he got scared yesterday,i was in hospital because i collapsed while choking on Mucus",i say.I made papa a tea"i'm a little sick with a chest infection,before you start fussing,i can take care of myself thank you",i say."Freddie",papa says"mm",i hum"look at me",i do."where did this come from?",he asks,brushing a thumb over my forehead."since i did collapse yesterday,i hit my head,earned a nasty gash",i say.

"does it hurt,give me the truth?",he says"yes",i say.Caspian in the living room"Cas!",i say.he ran to me,"we're not the only ones in the flat",i say"are you windows open?",i shook my head"door unlocked?",i shook my head.

_**(John,** Freddie)_

_"John,there is someone else in the flat apart from me,Cas and my papa"_

_**"alright,im almost there"** _

_"hurry up John"_

_**"im trying,im at your flat now,where r u?"** _

_"Kitchen"_

_**"okay"** _

John walks in,"i've a feeling its the person who raped me",i say."Freddie,where are you?",it is.We waited,heard my flat door slam shut.I took my medication,did my nebuliser and vest.Caspian played on the floor in front of me."what's it like to be a teen dad?",Brian asked"i like it.Gives me time with my son and time to myself.Cas hates it when i'm made to stay in hospital,it means he's not allowed to see me for two weeks",i say.

_**(Dr Jim Hutton,** Freddie)_

**_"Freddie,You have to stay in hospital again,im sorry"_ **

_"why?"_

_**"because Freddie,i got your blood tests back"** _

_"please tell me its not bad"_

_**"i cant promise Freddie,it showed signs of B Cepacia"** _

_"...What?"_

_**"im sorry Freddie,looks like you wont be getting the new lungs,im sorry"** _

I hung up.punched the wall."What's wrong?",he asks."i'm never getting the new lungs i wanted",i say"why?",he asks"i got fucking B Cepacia",i say.

"papa",i say"what's wrong?",he asks"i got B Cepacia,I'm never getting new lungs",i say."don't say that",he says"its true",i say.he hugged me,"just when i got my hopes up",i say."don't cry,its alright",papa says"No! its not! papa,i'm dying",i say"daddy?",Caspian.shit"Daddy's okay",i say.

I kissed his head,"i promise i'm okay",i say.

_**(Jim,** Freddie)_

_**"freddie,there is a chance you can get new lungs since we caught the Cepacia early"** _

_"dont ruin my hopes and dreams"_

_**"Freddie i mean it"** _

_"Jim there is no point,im dying i know.i dont want the lungs"_

_**"are you sure?"** _

_"give them to someone else who actually wants them"_

_**"Freddie,take them,its gonna give you more time with Cas,your parents"** _

_"Jim! Stop it,please,i dont want the lungs"_

_**"take them"** _

_"No,give them to someone who actually needs them,im dying Jim,i dont want them,im Miserable enough,"_

"Freddie?",papa says."what",i sighed."aren't you getting the lungs?",he asks."No,i refused them.i don't want them",i say."honey",i cut him off"No,don't papa,i don't want it.,I don't want the lungs,i'm going to keep refusing.I'm eighteen",i say.i picked up Caspian,I drove to dads. 

"dad?",i say"mm",he hums"i've got bad news",i say"go on",he says"i have B Cepacia,i can't get the new lungs i want,i've refused them,",i say"why?",he asks"dad",i look to Caspian,he nodded.I kept the kitchen door open,"dad,i'm dying,i'm not telling Cas yet,he's to young to understand it yet,he knows i have problems with my shitty lungs,i'm not taking the lungs,not going to make my son suffer anymore with me being away",i say.

"i don't want the lungs,i never will dad",i say"its your choice Freddie",he says."I'm not taking them",i say.dad adjusts my cannula,"Daddy?Are you okay?",Caspian asks"i'm okay Prince",i say."i promise",i say.I look at dad,i broke down crying.Dad pulled me into a hug,i cried into his shoulder.

"I love you dad",i say"I love you too",he says."so much so does papa,Cas,my parents,papa's parents love you,we all do",he says."take the lungs Freddie,it'll give you more time with us,Cas",dad says"No,i don't want the lungs dad,i want to live my life without making my son upset and suffer without me,i've put him through to much of me being away for to long,i'm not letting it happen again",i say.

Dad wipes my tears,"remember Freddie,papa and i love you so much,to much to lose you",he says."Take the lungs please",he says.I gave in,

I got the surgery that day to get the lungs after a lot of convincing from dad.papa looked after Caspian."Dad?",i say.he held my hand while i was being put under the knife.

"I love you dad",i say"i love you too",he says."i always will",he says,squeezing my hand.

**_ hours later _ **

I started coming round from the Anaesthetic,saw dad."hey champ",dad says.i'm on a ventilator,its a tube that goes down my throat,giving me air.dad held my hand."I love you hon",he says. 

dad hands me his phone." _dad,i love you too,please dont ever leave me_ ",i show him"i wouldn't date ever leave you Freddie,never ever",he says.he stroked my hair,"Daddy?",Caspian,i look to dad.he lifts my son onto the bed."daddy's on all these machines to help him breathe",dad explains to him.Dr Jim hutton came in,

"hey",he says,he took the tube out."breathe Freddie",he says.he got out."here you go",he hands me water,i sipped it,sitting up.I was breathing on my own.with a cannula in my nose,"daddy?",Caspian says"i'm okay honey,just tender.",i say.I'm topless,showing off my stitches.

"you're on the way to Recovery,a fast Recovery",Jim says.


	2. After Recovery

Credit to the artist

**_Three years later,May 3rd 1993,Monday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Its been three years,three years after my double lung transplant.I'm healed and Recovered,Caspian is eight now.I'm Twenty one,Brian asked me out last year.we've been dating for a year,i moved in with him.I take my medications still.I still get appointments at hospital,it checks to see if the mucus got to these lungs,i'm clean of B Cepacia.

I had dropped out of school when i was seventeen,Caspian is at school now.Brian's working.


	3. A/N:

If y'all want,i can stop cross posting from wattpad,i do it to get rid of space on my wattpad for new books


	4. links to dentist books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) :)  
> Fuck you haters

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/248534111-%F0%9D%91%AD%F0%9D%92%82%F0%9D%92%95%F0%9D%92%89%F0%9D%92%86%F0%9D%92%93-%F0%9D%92%87%F0%9D%92%8A%F0%9D%92%88%F0%9D%92%96%F0%9D%92%93%F0%9D%92%86-finished>

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/248770597-%F0%9D%91%B3%F0%9D%92%8A%F0%9D%92%8C%F0%9D%92%86-%F0%9D%92%82-%F0%9D%92%83%F0%9D%92%82%F0%9D%92%83%F0%9D%92%9A-on-hold>

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/249214647-%F0%9D%91%B0%F0%9D%92%87-%F0%9D%92%9A%F0%9D%92%90%F0%9D%92%96-%F0%9D%92%98%F0%9D%92%86%F0%9D%92%93%F0%9D%92%86-%F0%9D%92%95%F0%9D%92%89%F0%9D%92%86%F0%9D%92%93%F0%9D%92%86-finished>

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/249524620-%F0%9D%91%AB%F0%9D%92%8A%F0%9D%92%87%F0%9D%92%87%F0%9D%92%86%F0%9D%92%93%F0%9D%92%86%F0%9D%92%8F%F0%9D%92%95-%F0%9D%91%AA%F0%9D%92%90%F0%9D%92%93%F0%9D%92%8F%F0%9D%92%86%F0%9D%92%93-finished>

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/251297419-%F0%9D%91%BB%F0%9D%92%89%F0%9D%92%86-%F0%9D%91%AB%F0%9D%92%82%F0%9D%92%9A-%F0%9D%91%B0-%F0%9D%91%AD%F0%9D%92%86%F0%9D%92%8D%F0%9D%92%8D-%F0%9D%91%B0%F0%9D%92%8F-%F0%9D%91%B3%F0%9D%92%90%F0%9D%92%97%F0%9D%92%86-on-hold>

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/256795781-%F0%9D%91%B4%F0%9D%92%9A-%F0%9D%91%B3%F0%9D%92%90%F0%9D%92%97%F0%9D%92%86-%F0%9D%92%8A%F0%9D%92%94-%F0%9D%91%AB%F0%9D%92%82%F0%9D%92%8F%F0%9D%92%88%F0%9D%92%86%F0%9D%92%93%F0%9D%92%90%F0%9D%92%96%F0%9D%92%94>

https://www.wattpad.com/story/239588261-daddy%27s-little-prince-under-editing

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/256542727-%F0%9D%91%BA%F0%9D%92%90%F0%9D%92%87%F0%9D%92%95-%F0%9D%91%A9%F0%9D%92%90%F0%9D%92%9A-%F0%9D%91%AF%F0%9D%92%90%F0%9D%92%96%F0%9D%92%93%F0%9D%92%94>

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/259662777-%F0%9D%91%BE%F0%9D%92%89%F0%9D%92%86%F0%9D%92%8F-%F0%9D%91%AB%F0%9D%92%82%F0%9D%92%9A-%F0%9D%92%83%F0%9D%92%93%F0%9D%92%86%F0%9D%92%82%F0%9D%92%8C%F0%9D%92%94>

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/252311490-%F0%9D%91%B0-%F0%9D%91%AA%F0%9D%92%82%F0%9D%92%8F%27%F0%9D%92%95-%F0%9D%91%B4%F0%9D%92%82%F0%9D%92%8C%F0%9D%92%86-%F0%9D%92%80%F0%9D%92%90%F0%9D%92%96-%F0%9D%91%B3%F0%9D%92%90%F0%9D%92%97%F0%9D%92%86-%F0%9D%91%B4%F0%9D%92%86>

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/260395474-%F0%9D%91%BB%F0%9D%92%89%F0%9D%92%86-%F0%9D%91%AB%F0%9D%92%86%F0%9D%92%8E%F0%9D%92%90%F0%9D%92%8F-%F0%9D%91%B0%F0%9D%92%8F%F0%9D%92%94%F0%9D%92%8A%F0%9D%92%85%F0%9D%92%86>

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/260500520-%F0%9D%91%BE%F0%9D%92%89%F0%9D%92%86%F0%9D%92%8F-%F0%9D%92%95%F0%9D%92%89%F0%9D%92%86-%F0%9D%91%BA%F0%9D%92%96%F0%9D%92%8F-%F0%9D%92%94%F0%9D%92%86%F0%9D%92%95%F0%9D%92%94-little-freddie-oneshots>

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/260133475-%F0%9D%91%BE%F0%9D%92%89%F0%9D%92%86%F0%9D%92%8F-%F0%9D%92%95%F0%9D%92%89%F0%9D%92%86-%F0%9D%91%BA%F0%9D%92%96%F0%9D%92%8F-%F0%9D%91%B9%F0%9D%92%8A%F0%9D%92%94%F0%9D%92%86%F0%9D%92%94>


End file.
